Amaru
zenen.jpg 'First Name' Amaru 'Last Name' .... 'IMVU Name' SonGohan99/Dandi 'Nicknames' Merciless Merc, Sir Talks a Lot, Home-Skillet, Unpredickable 'Age' 1/24 ----> 18 years old 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11" 'Weight' 185 lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' When you think of the word "unpredictable", Amaru may just be the first thing that comes to mind. He has so many personalities that he could never pass a psychological test. The man is quite goofy, he can't help it though, an accident from his childhood where he bumped his head has caused a form of "mental retardation" in him. Now, you wouldn't be able to tell at first glance, but after spending enough time with him, you would see how "off" he is. He also is quite aware of his surroundings, though no one ever listens to him, he's constantly noticing the forces of his world controlling him and just about everyone else. He tends to break the "fourth wall" all the time, pointing out the flaws of his own actions sometimes, and making fun of the "people behind the camera". Appearance Now, imagine this: a half "Japanese", half Black man, barely under six foot with a strong, muscular build? That's basically the sum of Amaru's appearance. His skin almost at a light tan resembles that of the Egyptian Gods. His facial features consist of an average sized nose, a set of full, pink lips, a patch of chin hair, and a pair of red eyes with black irises. His eyes are due to a "birth defect" that also go with the powers he had been born with. His hair tends to change styles often, the majority of the time, you'll see him rocking a high top fade with his hair twisted. Some times, he'll take the twists out and pick his hair out so that his hair will look like a normal flat top. When he wants to do something formal, or put on his mask, he puts his hair in French Braids. From the neck down, his body resembles that of a male model, the extended pecs, the bulgy arms, the perfect six pack, and basketball player sized hands that properly support the power that he packs. Clothes wise, Amaru is very fashion forward. At times, he dresses ahead of his time, predicting the next trends before you see your favorite rapper wearing the clothes. With the money he makes with his Mercenary work, he funds his "costume". A red and black full body suit with a mask attached to it with no eye holes. Instead, the "eyes" of the mask are high tech sensors that help him scope out his targets. He keeps his twin katanas on his back in their sheathes, two desert eagles on each thigh, and a belt filled with grenades. Allignment A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Class' Class: Civilian Occupation: Mercenary 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. If you have this style and dont state who was your master who taught you these ways then you'll be asked to fix it. Flow of battle: 'The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. 'Chi Base (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. 'Weapon of Choice' Twin Katanas Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Eighteen years ago, a rapper by the stage name of X-Cessive Assassin came to Japan on tour, where he met a beautiful woman by the name of Junko Katashi. Her beauty had been nothing less than alluring to him, and she had to be his. But, in order to get to her, she made him promise his soul to her, and even though he didn't fully understand the promise, he understood that he'd be getting in her pants, so he took advantage of the situation and agreed. By the time he finished making love to her, he noticed all of the strange, devil-esque portaits and paintings in her house and decided it wouldn't be wise for him to stay there with her. But, when he tried to leave, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and he suddenly collapsed. Dead on the floor, right before his show, the woman had escaped the house.... Turns out it had never been hers in the first place, she had tricked him into supplying her with his seed in order to breed her "perfect" child. She herself was a demon sent from the depths of hell. Her womb developed quickly due to the fact that she was a demon, and her "perfect" son had came out with so many flaws, she had no choice but to throw him out, she couldn't disappoint the rest of the realm with this child. The boy had gotten picked up out of the trash can by a Japanese couple while they were out on their daily jog, and they quickly took a liking to the boy, so they adopted him. Naming him Amaru, since he was obviously partially black, they had set him up for the rest of his life, giving him all that they could since they didn't want him to feel strange for being different. It was obvious to him and everyone else though. During his years in grade-middle school, he physically excelled over all of the other children in his classes. Academically, not so much. Turns out, when his mother threw him away, she had caused brain damage to the boy. But, he adjusted... They placed him in "special classes", where he continued learning, trying to keep on adjusting. By the time he got into High School, everyone could tell how strange the boy was, but no one bothered him, they left him alone and he finally got into the normal classes. But, while in school, he noticed what all of the other kids had, they were happy and they all had their money... He didn't have either. He didn't feel like he belonged, and his family was broke. One day, while out and about, one day, someone who had noticed his talents offered him a job... Not a normal job though... The person offered him over a thousand US dollars to kill someone, equipping him with his own costume and weapons... Even giving Amaru a person to teach him the ropes. The result? "That's for you son a bitches to find out!" Peak Human System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Strength : Users are as strong as a human can be without being superhuman. The are capable of lifting several times there own body weight, up to a 800ibs level. They would be able to lift objects on there own that would normally require multiple men, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength. This enables them to: punching an enemy through a thin brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or thin chains, bench-pressing 1,000ibs (500kg). Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. *Peak Human Endurance : Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun